1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to a rigid cover, transparent and fully attachable/detachable. It is open at the bottom, only, and is attached to and swivels upon a Front Connecting Device, and is further attached and stabilized by a Rear Connecting Device. In use, the transparent Cover (hereafter called a Bubble-Cover) rests upon the Front Connecting Device's extreme forward portion and upon the Rear Connecting Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The last major problem facing the use of, and marketing of motorcycles for mass consumer use, is that of providing the rider(s) with a light and easily removeable extensive all-weather and cosmetic protective device from wind, rain, snow and splashings from other vehicles. In the past a variety of shields have been patented and/or provided for the hands, face, feet or a combination thereof. These have failed of mass consumer acceptance since:
A. They are not fully detachable without tools. PA1 B. They require what owners and riders feel is an excessive amount of time to remove. PA1 C. They do not provide sufficient weather and cosmetic protection in view of their cost and complexity. PA1 D. They are so designed as to intrude into the psychological freedom inherent in the use of a motorcycle. PA1 E. They impede visability in the course of their protective action. PA1 F. They do not improve upon the safety of the rider(s). PA1 A. Fully detachable without tools. PA1 C. Extensive all-weather and cosmetic protection using only three major components. PA1 D. One hundred percent transparency, horizontal and vertical, providing the psychological freedom desired. PA1 E. Full protective cover without impeding visability. PA1 F. Full bodily protection.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides:
In addition, the continuing rise in basic fuel prices, localized fuel shortages, the rising costs of maintaining four-wheeled vehicles together with the revolutionary change in what was considered culturally accepted consumer buying habits of that segment of the population most able to expend income for personal transportation - all lead to an increased demand for economical means of personal transport by those who chose to ignore, by financial or cultural desires, the utilization of motorcycles in the past.